1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to food holding cabinets for holding cooked or partially-cooked food in one or more food trays at an elevated temperature until the food is to be served. More particularly, the present invention relates to improved food holding cabinets and to food tray covers for use in the holding cabinets.
2. Description of Related Art
Food holding cabinets, food trays and tray covers are well known, particularly in the fast food industry. The holding cabinets have heated chambers that hold multiple trays containing various food items at ready-to-serve temperatures for serving on an as needed basis. A widely used system employs a freestanding cover that is placed in the heating chamber of the cabinet and defines a receiving area for receiving a food tray. The food tray is placed in the receiving area until the tray is to be withdrawn from the chamber. The cabinet includes a wire rack for engaging the cover to prevent it from being withdrawn from the chamber along with the food tray. Although the wire rack serves its purpose, it interferes with cleaning the chamber. Also, there is heat loss through the space between the tray top edge and the freestanding cover.